


Man or Werewolf?

by purpleygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleygirl/pseuds/purpleygirl





	Man or Werewolf?

It was when I had pulled away, and my lips tingled with want.

With wanting to tell him how _I_ felt. He destroyed me. When he found me in the Willow, and got me sacked, and killed Dumbledore. Who’s to say he wouldn’t again? The wall at my back could be the rocks I’d be dashed against.

I absorbed its coldness. He was vicious, dangerous, deceitful. Unattractive. Whatever had just happened, he hated me and I neither liked nor disliked—

He spoke first. “I’ve never felt… before… about a…”

“…werewolf?”

“…man.”

That was when I fell in love with him.


End file.
